


Нервная работа

by Julia_Devi



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: По канону Чарльз умеет в супергеройское приземление и не только, так что...





	Нервная работа

— Он че, щас ему голову оторвал? — бесцветным голосом спросил Пиклз.

— Голыми руками... — просипел Токи.

— Охуеть, — не шибко эмоционально прорычал Нэйтан, но все равно не рискнул звонить в колокольчик до тех пор, пока Чарльз не скроется в коридорах Мордхауса.

Кровь текла на ковер, образуя заковыристый узор. Тонкий ручеек добежал до ноги Нэйтана, и тот отодвинулся. Дэтклок еще чуть-чуть попялились на лужу и тело безымянного клокатира и как ни в чем не бывало расползлись кто куда. Не прошло и получаса, как они уже праздно болтались по общей гостиной.

Токи занял игровой автомат, рискуя схлопотать эпилептический припадок от мелькающих на экране кислотных изображений. Сквизгаар оккупировал компьютер с порно, по пути сублимируя и остервенело перебирая струны на гитаре, которую не оставлял без внимания, кажется, даже во время сна. Пиклз уместился в кресле с бутылкой водки, а Мердерфейс залез в джакузи. Парни не спешили присоединяться к нему, и он поначалу жутко обижался, но потом стал делать вид, что так только лучше. Нэйтан жрал чипсы и пытался читать газету, развалившись на диване, но выходило не очень. Мысли путались, хотя сегодня он еще не успел выпить как следует. 

— Да-а-а... — озадачено потянул Пиклз. Он явно был под впечатлением от выходки Чарльза. — Не, ну так-то... нервная же у него работа, — он словно сам себя убеждал не заморачиваться. 

Нэйтан призадумался. Чарльз всегда, на самом деле о них заботился. Нэйтан почувствовал укол вины за то, какими мудаками они порой бывали. Ведь если бы не очередная выходка Мердерфейса на телевидении, если бы Токи с Сквизгааром не подрались посреди концерта, если бы не пьянство Пиклза... Чарльз бы никогда не вышел из себя. И это не считая всей той работы, о которой им самим вообще не нужно было волноваться.

Пришла очередь Нэйтана позаботиться о Чарльзе. 

**

— Я это... принес тебе музон. Типа чтоб расслабиться, — Нэйтан прокрался в его кабинет без стука, потому что дверь была не заперта. Чарльз сидел на диване перед камином, сняв очки, пиджак и галстук, прикрыв глаза и сжав переносицу, — словом, был совсем на себя не похож. На белой рубашке оставались пятна крови, но умыться он уже успел. — Есть и другие способы, ну, знаешь... бухло, наркота. Или можно подрочить. Ты бы попробовал...

— Что именно? — не особо дружелюбно отозвался Чарльз. 

Нэйтан насторожился и даже как-то струхнул, однако отступать не собирался. Он все же присел рядом и отложил диски с музыкой на журнальный столик.

— Есть один способ. Могу помочь. Мы часто помогаем друг другу так, если кто-то слишком... ну, пьян, устал или повредил пальцы во время концерта. У меня-то руки всегда свободны. 

Чарльз посмотрел на него, слегка повернув голову, покоившуюся на спинке дивана, и Нэйтан совсем растерялся, решив было, что идея просто хуже некуда, но прочистил горло и продолжил: 

— Мы иногда даже делаем друг другу это... ну, сам знаешь что. Всем, кроме Мердерфейса, конечно, — Нэйтан поморщился, — он отвратителен.

Чарльз не отвечал. Ну, по крайней мере, он не сказал «нет». 

Нэйтан осторожно провел ладонью по его бедру. Чарльз молча вскинул бровь, а Нэйтан замер и понял, что надо бы пояснить.

— Это не считается гейством, — уточнил он для уверенности, и Чарльз вдруг рассмеялся.

Кажется, Нэйтан никогда не слышал, как он смеется. 

— Ни в коем случае, — кивнув, заверил Чарльз.

Наверное, это можно было счесть за согласие. 

**

Чарльз командовал. Обычно никто не командовал. Обычно все закрывали глаза, вероятно, представляя что душе угодно: грудастых красоток разных возрастов, клоунов или еще бог знает кого, но Чарльз то тяжело и властно смотрел прямо в глаза, то следил за движениями руки Нэйтана и изредка давал указания глухим незнакомым голосом — как правильно нужно сжимать его член, как оттягивать кожу у головки, когда именно ускорить или замедлить темп. От такого тона рот Нэйтана наполнялся слюной, и он тоже не отводил глаз, стараясь понять, что же пошло не так в этот раз. Обычно ему было все равно — будто себе дрочить, лишь немного отличается на ощупь, но в целом никаких больше переживаний. А тут у него самого не просто стояло колом — он взмок, хотелось раздеться, увидеть без одежды и Чарльза, прикоснуться к...

— Поцелуй меня, — внезапно прошептал тот. 

— Что? Вообще-то я не очень...

— Живо! 

Как-то странно Чарльз просил ему отсосать. Нэйтан поколебался, но все-таки подался вниз, чтобы взять член в рот, однако Чарльз с силой ухватил его за волосы на затылке.

— В губы, идиот. 

— Не, ну это уж как-то совсем... — начал бормотать Нэйтан, но Чарльз не дал ему договорить, притянув к себе вплотную, и грубо смял его губы своими. Он держал Нэйтана так крепко, что ненароком и ему оторвал бы голову, захоти тот отпрянуть. 

Как ни странно, он не хотел. Сотвори кто из парней подобное, мигом получил бы в рожу, но Чарльз... что-то в груди дрожало из-за Чарльза. Нэйтан как раз подумал, что совсем не прочь ему отсосать, но тот напрягся и кончил, прикусив его за нижнюю губу. 

— Прости, мы больше не будем тебя доставать, я скажу им... — смог выдавить Нэйтан, немного потерявшийся в непривычных ощущениях. Ему самому срочно требовалось подрочить, а лучше, чтобы Чарльз... 

— Ты тоже не подарок, Нэйтан, — перебил тот и тяжело вздохнул. 

— А что я сделал? — Нэйтан застыл, действительно перепугавшись.

Чарльз окинул его долгим, немигающим, все еще несколько мутными взглядом, будто размышляя, отвечать или нет, а потом заметил, как топорщатся брюки Нэйтана.

— Мое поведение было неприемлемым, и это больше не повторится, — своим обыкновенным негромким голосом сказал он, а затем застегнулся и встал, бегло огладив рубашку и брюки. 

Нэйтану и правда на секунду показалось, что сейчас Чарльз уйдет, бросит его в таком состоянии — возбужденного и ничего не понимающего, и это в самом деле больше никогда не повторится, но... 

— Я имею в виду потеряю контроля, а не эм... произошедшее только что. Если ты не возражаешь, я предпочел бы м-м... слушать музыку в более подходящем месте, — он выразительно замолчал, но Нэйтан никак не догонял, к чему он клонит, поэтому он закатил глаза и добавил: — Ты идешь? 

...но не тут-то было.

 

Fin


End file.
